The present invention discloses a system and associated method for processing and reporting process behavior by use of raw process logs for computing service framework performance. Conventionally, statistical process control (SPC) that has been commonly used in quality control of manufacturing process is also used based on categorized data to find out anomalies in the computing service framework performance. Conventional SPC requires categorized quality parameters, which makes the SPC inaccurate and time-consuming.